Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of the Sonic series and Sega's mascot. Sonic's rival in the gaming industry used to be Mario, but now they are seen as friendly competitors. Sonic is known for his supersonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back and cocky attitude towards serious situations. His arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman, but much like Mario and Bowser, Sonic always seems to thwart his plans, no matter how hopeless or dire the situation may be. Sonic's best friend is Tails, who at times acts like a brother to Sonic and aids him in any way he can. Sonic has been recreated for M.U.G.E.N multiple times, by multiple creators, with many still in the process of being made. The most commonly known one is Claymizer's version, but the first one ever made was MugenHunter's. 'MugenHunter's Sonic' MugenHunter has made several characters from the Sonic series. His Sonic is more based on the original design. He has made 2 versions, the original version is a 4 buttoned character, while his new version is a 5 buttoned one. blah blah blah. 'Claymizer's Sonic (Old)' Claymizer's first Sonic was rather unbalanced due to his tornado special, which only used up 1/3 of a powerbar and was very damaging. Neverless, it was the first best Sonic to be made, as said by many people. 'Movelist' Key U = Up '' ''D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''a/b/c = Kick '' ''x/y/z = Punch 'Hypers' Sonic Tornado (Need Key) 'Claymizer's Sonic (New)' His second Sonic is based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, containing a voicepack from the game. This Sonic is MvC styled, one evidence of this is his gameplay, another is his "Hyper Combo Finish" announcer sound when he finishes someone with his Super Sonic hypercombo. This Sonic is a very good character, but his AI is a bit cheap; it can spam you with Foot Storm, which is pretty powerful, but is easy to counter-attack since Sonic isn't defended when he hits you. He's gonna get a new soundpack for his new voice actor. 'Movelist' Key U = Up '' ''D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''a/b/c = Kick '' ''x/y/z = Punch 'Specials' Super Spring (D, U) Spin Dash (D, DB, B, x/y/z) Homing Attack (D, DF, F, a/b/c) Ring Toss (D, DF, F, x/y/z) Rapid Kick (a,a,a/b,b,b/c,c,c) 'Hypers' Super Sonic (D, DF, F, x+y) (Requires 1 power bar) Dark Sonic (D, DB, B, a+b) (Requires 3 power bars) 'Hadoabuser's Sonic' Hadoabuser made Time Flux Sonic as an attempt to reflect the history of Sonic and as an experiment on color palettes. It uses Genesis sprites as well as edited sprites from Sonic Battle. Spin Dash, Teleporting, Time Stop/Slow and Falcon Punch are included. Songs start when he taunts, but can easily move out of it. Sonic has six different helpers- some of them are from popular anime shows. Neo Sonic Main Article: Neo Sonic '' '' Neo Sonic is another version of Sonic in mugen created by Midnightspirit and Trialforce. He is known as the world cheapest Sonic char ever, besides Claymizer's old version of Sonic. TheIranSonic was also going to make an edit of him, but people don't really like it. TheIranSonic likes Neo Sonic's sprites and will be making another edit of him so it's not broken and is better than he is. The new version TheIransonic is making will use Shun Goku Satsu. But due to the amount of haters, he was cancelled. TheIranSonic also got annoyed with him in which is the other reason he was cancelled. TheIranSonic is replacing him with a different Sonic which is a new version of him based on Sonic X,However It Doesn't Use Neo Sonic's Sprites Nor Is It An Edit Of Him! LordYamil 's Sonic This Sonic MvC styled though it is a spriteswap of Supermystery's MvC Gogeta. One of the main sources is that it plays just like him in gameplay. 'Mugenfan's Sonic (Old)' Mugenfan has also made a Sonic, though it is hated in the M.U.G.E.N community because of being a spriteswap of the original Daniel. Mugenfan's Sonic (New) Although currently unreleased, Mugenfan has implied that this newer version will be based off of Sonic's appearance in Sonic X. It is presumably an edit of Neo Sonic, with the original base sprite being taken from TheIranSonic's deviantART gallery. TIS2012's Sonic TIS2012 is making a sonic along with Spongebob,Spitfire And A Few Other Characters. It uses the same sprite as Mugenfan's Version,which uses Iran's Sonic Sprite. Besides This Standing Sprite Nothing Is Actually Known About It. As stated by TIS2012, he is a major project! Supermystery's Sonic ABAB and ShinRyoga & Speedy9199 Sonic Sonic Plom5-1-00's Sonic Plom5-1-00's Sonic, although particularly good looking, is particularly lousy. It plays much like some of Plom5-1-00's other characters, in that it is limited to only attack buttons and a projectile button. Trivia *Claymizer's new Sonic's Dark Sonic move is based on the Shun Goku Satsu move. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category: Males Category:Users of the Satsui no Hado